supercomputerfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Shake
Master Shake (also known as Shake, Cup, Master, or Don Shake) is a fictional animated character on Adult Swim's popular TV series, Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Just like the other main characters in the show, Meatwad and Frylock, Master Shake made his first original appearance in the Space Ghost Coast to Coast episode Baffler Meal, and then made his first official appearance in the show's first episode, Rabbot. Although Master Shake was voiced by Dave Willis in Baffler Meal and was performed as a live action person by Jon Benjamin in the episode Last Last One Forever and Ever, voice actor Dana Snyder provides Shake's voice throughout the entire series, and every other official appearance Shake has ever made. Although his full name is Master Shake, he is mainly called just "Shake" and in the live action episode he is known as "Don Shake" Development and production Voice actor Snyder said, "I’m into old showbiz stuff like Don Rickles, which I think reflects in Master Shake, of course. I always inject little secret nods to my old comedic heroes..."1 Co-creator and co-writer Willis said, "The guy who's the main voice of Master Shake, Dana Snyder, is really really talented, and helped us take that character in a totally different direction."2 Appearance Master Shake appears as a giant white drinking cup with a big pink bendy straw. Although Master Shake does not have a nose, arms, legs, or any reproductive organs, he does have two yellow hands with only four fingers connected to each side of him. He does not wear clothing. He also does not have any visable sexual organs, minus his straw. Shake is always seen this way, although in his original Baffler Meal appearance, Shake has the same basic look only he has the logo for the "Burger Trench" -- no hands and appears shorter and more square shaped. In the episode Shake Like Me, Shake gets bitten by a "radioactive black man" and his straw gets less straight and longer and he acquires lips, an afro, an amulet of himself, and his teeth get letter diamonds in them that read "Thugs Life". In Last Last One Forever and Ever He is portrayed by H. Jon Benjamin, who wears a white jumpsuit, yellow gloves, and a backwards pink baseball cap. It is not completely clear what is inside of Shake, as many episodes give different scenarios about the subject. In Rabbot, he appears to be filled with a pistachio shake that comes out of his straw; in the episode Carl, he gets his skin ripped off and appears to have muscles; in the episode Diet, he appears to be full of blood when all of it is vacuumed out of him, in the episode Super Bowl he is capable of having diabetes and cancer; and in The Movie he appears to have ribs and other bones when his insides are briefly seen with Frylock's "Ultra-X-Ray". In Baffler Meal when he tips over his insides appear to be a chocolate shake which he refers to as his "chocolate inner being." In the episode Rabbot Redux, Master Shake calls out "Shake Power, Activate!" while he excretes a whitish substance out of his straw. When Meatwad inquires about the flavor, Master Shake simply replies it's "none-of-your-damn-business flavor". In "Hands On a Hamburger", Shake is shown being able to detach his hands from his body, leaving them affixed to a giant cheeseburger to win a contest. Description Master Shake lives next door to Carl Brutananadilewski in a suburban neighborhood in New Jersey with his roommates, Meatwad and Frylock. He spends most of his time watching TV, causing mischief, talking about women, sex, breasts, and porn, and saying random things for attention, but mainly playing cruel pranks on Meatwad. His behavior is highly irregular, blaming others for his numerous mistakes, antagonizing Meatwad for pleasure, placement of material goods over necessities, concocting poor lies to cover and justify his actions even when caught red-handed, and having an overall lack of empathy and regard for the safety of others. His personality is consistent with several sociopathic characteristics. His irresponsible behavior and actions have been shown to not only effect and/or endanger others (usually Carl), but they sometimes backfire and come back to hurt Shake (In "Video Ouija", Shake commits suicide just so he can haunt Meatwad through his new video game, Video Ouija which Meatwad, ironically, loses interest in immediately after.) Just like Meatwad and Frylock, Shake does not have an official gender but he is strongly depicted as a male (though it is revealed in the episode "Ezekial" that he has no penis) . In the episode Mail Order Bride he along with Carl were both briefly married to a mail-order bride from Chechnya named Svetlana; other than that Shake appears not to have a family, but in The Movie it is claimed that he, along with Meatwad and Frylock, are creations of Dr. Weird. The movie also claims their father is a watermelon, and their mother is a nine layer bean burrito. In season 4 Shake claims that he is thirty or forty years old, but in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am Frylock reveals that Shake was actually "pushing forty". Shake is not depicted as being religious but in the episode Der Inflatable Fuhrer it is implied that Shake celebrates Scientology. Unlike Meatwad and Frylock, Shake does not really have his own bedroom in the house. The only mention of this in the show was at the end of the Handbanana episode. Because of this, it is implied throughout the show he simply sleeps on the chair or the floor in the living room in front of the TV. Other appearances Aside from his appearances in everything related to ATHF and Baffler Meal, Master Shake has appeared in different episodes on Sealab 2021, Robot Chicken, and The Brak Show. In all of his other appearances he was always voiced by Dana Snyder. Shake also has a very small cameo as a gold statue in AdultSwim.com's online video game, Five Minutes to Kill (yourself) and its sequel. His acerbic manner featured in a 2007 interview in Entertainment Weekly, where he describes some songs he hates.3 Reception Christy Lemire writes that in the film, Master Shake is "voiced, as always, with wonderful snarkiness by Dave Snyder." Concerning a DVD release, Chris Gaerig describes Master Shake as "easily the funniest character". -page taken from ''Wikipedia.org ''or http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Master_Shake